flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Gaming Wiki:Policies
A page that lists all general wiki rules, guidelines and policies. This is a work in progress. General *1. No flaming, trolling, cybermobbing or digital bullying. Based on the severity of the violation, a warning or immediate ban can be issued. *2. Racial slurs and discrimination will not be tolerated. Your first three offences will lead to an instant ban of to-be-determined length. Fourth and we'll be glad to announce the end of your adventure on this wiki; AKA, you're getting a permaban, no mercy. *3. Pornography will be deleted upon discovery, and a warning will be issued. After that, no warnings, and a month-long ban will be issued. Further violations will result in a permanent ban. :*Pages about flash games that contain sexual content are allowed provided the themes in it are mild and not overly sexual(ized) and the page contains a warning atop. *4. Do NOT blackmail. You know what you're doing — no warning will be issued. You will immediately be blocked for three weeks. The severity will climb as necessary. *5. Do NOT shitpost on forum threads, message walls or comments. A small "Cease & Desist" will be delivered on your doorstep upon violation. Even if the person whose wall you used to shitpost is fine with it, you'll still be warned or banned. The one who got shitpost on their wall being okay with it means nothing; it's not allowed. With shitposting, we mean the following: Regular shitposts, spam, random garbage/crap, random images :*If the individual keeps approving of or not minding shitposts on their wall, they will be warned or eventually banned as well. There's no reason to shitpost anywhere, and it's banned in almost every way. Approving of, not minding or being fine with shitposting on your wall or thread is seen as complicity and will get you banned as well. You will also get banned if you reply to the message or forum reply with shitposts yourself, even on your own wall or threads. :*You are not allowed to ask others to shitpost on your own wall or thread. :*You are not allowed to shitpost on your own wall. This, too, will get you banned. :*The reason for this rule is because shitposting is simply unneeded, otiose, unnecessary and serves no purpose, but still fills up the Wiki Activity and Recent Changes as well as the Message Walls and Forum Threads, and is generally resented by just about everyone. :*If someone shitposts on your wall, you are obliged to close the thread the very second you see it. Reporting is optional. Closing the thread however is required; else, we have to assume you're fine with the shitpost, which will without a doubt get you in trouble. Do not remove the thread, as that makes it harder for us to find and take action on the shitposters. It also removes the evidence of their deed unless we come across the URL in time (eventually, it'll vanish even if we use the URL). :*The sole, single and only exception to this rule is on forum threads where shitposting is the objective. *6. Please do not create pages detailing content pertaining to Inkagames (including the various Saw Games and the Obama series). There's already a big, active and well-maintained wiki for the company and its games. Content related to Inkagames belongs there, not here. :*While Gemcraft content has already been detailed here, it is nonetheless recommended you take your plans/ideas to The Gameinabottle Wiki. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse Category:Important Pages Category:Policy Category:Organization